gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things. This page was last cleared on September 22nd, 2011. Deletion pls Please delete Request it was for a talk page message but that stupid Quick message thing made it to a page please delete it Cat Request I have a request for a new category. One for Daggerpaine Industries. I had asked Jerry for it when he was an admin, and I was still kinda a noob here, he said yes, but we never made it (fail, ik XD), so, may I make it now, with the amount of DI pages here. Thanks KK Okay :) Tama63 05:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey: Hey Kat, Leon here. I have a Half Day in school today, something with private schools... anyway.. I keep getting banned and unbanned, my official ban is off on August 26, 2012... Can you talk to a Wiki Admin? Prince Leon of England Re Ban: Its my IP address, my ban goes off and on. Dansacat or Timothy if you will, issued the ban and won't remove it. It doesn't appear I am banned; because its on my computer. Anyway, I am flying to my house in California in a little bit with my parents for a day or so, and my IP there is not banned, but please try to help.. Prince Leon of England Can you at least talk to them? I'm sorry Kat, that was really inappropriate and uncalled for. Ben Squidskull The Paradox that is 1 of his old sockpuppet accounts from a while ago. he still uses the sig ( dont ask me why ) i made him the sig that is a bit higher up on my talk page Jack Pistol no problem :P i also thought it was quite weird when i first saw it on john's talk Jack Pistol Hey Kat I have noticed that there are a LOT of stubs on this wiki at the moment. The creators of most of them said on the pages a while ago, that they would work on it the next day and obviously forgot or lost interest. I would like to propose a rule that if an article is a stub it is given a certain amount of time to be worked on before it gets deleted, because otherwise we are just left with many stub articles that people will not work on and they could be considered spam or useless. I would like to make a Rule Request blog but I thought I'd tell you first. Jack Pistol re:stubs So do I need to make a rule request or are you passing it immediately? And I usually go to for that :P Jack Pistol kk im swamped with homework right now, ill make it when i get a chance Jack Pistol Kat please check out User blog:CaptainShadow11/Rule Idea. Thanks, 20:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tama63 ' 15:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Kat please come to wiki chat sharpe is abusing his powers and josh is harassing me. i have the chat right here. Removed long chat logs to shorten page. Sharp is not abusing his powers, Kat. Ezekiel has been given numerous warnings and has been causing non-stop trouble. .Benjamin Macmorgan heres the lastest chat now Matthew is harassing me constantly: Removed long chat logs to shorten page. Ezekiel... CaptainEzkeil is lying i gave him 2 strikes for flooding chat and acting like a trolll Newsletter Hi, can you add The Caribbean Times under the "Community" tab? Or on Community-Messages? That way, it will be easier for others to get to the newsletter page. :) .Benjamin Macmorgan Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi: Hello Kat, its Prince Leon of England here. I was wondering if you wanted to meet on POTC and friend me, my name is Eric Ironvan (Lvl 49), just repond and we can pick a location and server. Prince Leon of England kk I promoted them incase you and step couldn't come online and per shadow he just keeps arguing --'Tama63 ' 13:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ban Hi, please ban this user. He vandalized a page. thanks 'Benjamin (Ƭ) ' RE:Ban Your welcome. 'Benjamin (Ƭ) ' lol, I asked step on game, I guess u beat him to it :P Jack Pistol Category Reguest Hey Kat As you know, yesterday Skull, Hermit, Edgar and I moved from PWNAGE Productions Industries to La Mafia Productions as a part of our new fan group in the making, La Mafia. Since we are planning to make many pages affiliated with La Mafia, could we please have our own category? We already have La Mafia Productions and four stories that have signed to its label which we would like to add the category to and we will be making the main page later today. Thanks Jack Pistol Thanx :) I didn't expect you would respond so soon O_O Jack Pistol Top Templates Hey Kat I saw you just re-added the Top Templates and they are in the right position. Did you have to re-add them so that they were in the right position or did you remove them before? Jack Pistol Oh i see. You're welcome. Benjy fixed the Rollback one last night and I think Tama was working on the others this mornign but had to go to school, so I fixed them. I had to add some things to the coding and I also had to add the Admin and Bur one to my page for testing but I removed it when I was done. Jack Pistol -_- (no ben its not about u) Alright im getting sick of this crap, tama changing people's name's in chat as that stupid peice of crap nyan cat its annoying to me and the user that has it, you admins felt it was uncomfortable so it is to the User:Jim Logan so please remove it i talked to him in chat to talk to you to '''REMOVE and i also request that this shouldn't happen again to anyone, a user could really just lose it and never chat again. From Samuel Kat, I have a message directly from Samuel Redbeard. He has requested all roleplay pages involving the EITC be locked to editor, so they cannot be vandalized. Thank you. High-Lord Jeremiah Garland of the East India Trading Company 想你的 吉是很好，善良，愛你的工作。要以管理員身份而自豪 RAWR LOL! Thanks for the great review Kat! 15:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i make a "Birthday Card" category pls (: 22:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) User rank Hi Kat, I'm not quite sure what User Rank I am so could you help me out a little please lol? ''Edgar'' Just asking I hope you dont hate me, or are angry at me in any way '' for my lying to the wiki about being a wrestler for hte past year, i just felt i needed an edge on everyone else. Cause John has his speeches, Ben will probably be a detective, Tama will probably work greatly in computers one day, your probably gonna be some imporant leader person one day, and me, i was just a guy who got his account hacked. I just hope we have no hard feelings. The Best In The World Um please message me when you get this. Elizabeth Cannonhawk Dear Katbluedog, can you make me a signature of my own? I know I am new, and if you would be so kind to make me a signature of my own, that would make my day! Lady Elizabeth Cannonhawk 00:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again, Elizabeth Cannonhawk. Issue or Just me? Hey Kat I was looking Over Jz's Demotion Blog and Saw this with the Comments: Uh.JPG|Non Admins with Admin Comments Just me or what? Uh 2.JPG|Same Thing Yeah Idk if it is Just me or What 01:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Try the Wiki Brit lol 01:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Its an issue with chrome --'Tama63 06:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I would very much like to create a page about my character. Fan Page I would like to create a fan page. I'm new at making pages, and the only contributions to any wiki was upload a few pictures, so I will probably ask for help. ````BalderRask FAOTW You forgot to enable commenting on the FAOTW blog. Just saying. (: -- 14:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey Kat You probably didn't see my comment on the FAOTW blog. Sorry, I should have messaged you. Anyway, I think the main page got a bit messed up after you edited it for this weeks FAOTW. I have no idea where the problem is though :P Jack Pistol You are welcome. But I'm sure 2 can go up because last time 2 were up you must have just done something different, maybe try checking the histroy? And I think that maybe Rejects of The Sea should get prefernce because they beat the other article in the poll.. but I guess you do have a point about the author not editing... Confidentially, The GodPistol User_blog:Curycoo/??? Hey, can you state that Cur won't be demoted? Since you're president, you probably get the major pick on the ex post facto. You could also just declare that ex pos facto won't be allowed. -- 19:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) can this pass prutty please? Hey Kat, i was just wondering, if i was going to make a user box for X would I have to make a single page for it? or just display it on the page i was making, Thank you, -Basil Bridgebain sorry, i dont have a sig yet. Excuse me Kat Im sorry to bother you, but can you block or at least warn this guy http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.233.77.42 He called me a freak, and insulted John Breasly. The Voice of the Voiceless Hey, again, srry to bother you again, but i have a feeling that my userbos didnt work... it has the ID and INFO on it.... mind checking it out if ye want too? Template:WarMastersClan -Basil Again concerning pur priveous deal since i got Lost Sword now u should trade your second to Law hes got a good assortment of famed items that im sure he will be willing to trade one plus he really wants it also so me and him can be Patron buddies xD and if u still want my Razortooth im sure we can make another trading deal savvy?? :P Deal Deletion can you please delete this page its just causing drama the vote really doesn't count and it should be a blog not a page. Excuse me Excuse me Kat, can you give Dragon Slash a warning, he keeps cursing on Chat. The Voice of the Voiceless Ex Post Facto Rule Could you add it and move it as passed. It has had over a week now, and I stated that is was over Tuesday afternoon when I got home from school. (: Thanks. -- 20:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kat, Is there a way to take ownership over a Guild Page so that it is not vandelized or updated with out permission? Chris Badfoote 22:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you unban me from chat, please? 22:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads up I would like to give you a heads up, all those images i uploaded are for my broadcast blog I am starting on Monday, I am sorry for any spam i might have caused. The Voice of the Voiceless You're very welcome Kat, and if you have anything news worthy for the debut broadcast, I would very much enjoy it. The Voice of the Voiceless Well this is a first... I would like to request to unban dock he isn't walker i can prove it! Walker is in law's bridge thing he edits there dock never edits there! Dock is a real person that is walker's cousin because they both act differently and i made a mistake i thought he was dock at first but then i realize that why would he have two unlimited access accounts o_O Please Please confront with Stpehen and decide on a suitable ban time for what I did. Unblock I noticed that earlier, you unblocked Walker2000 and Dock Silver. Why is that? He admitted to being Dock on the game and got extremely defensive when I asked him if they were the same.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) No he didn't me and jack seen both of them but there were to different people there dock was hopelessly confused he got "extremely" because of all of the pressure given to him, maybe we should settle this with a IP check i know its aganist the rule but i think this is fair Kat Tama gave me a strike for "crying over spilt milk" which I didn't even really do. 23:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) See Blue Stone... John's "Blog" Userbox deletion It has to come to my attention about this should be deleted because it can be offensive so please delete its also aurthor's request. My Page Hey, I think my page ( http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/John_Foulroberts ) is ready to be unlocked now. I do believe the vandal is gone and if anyone edits it I'll be sure to report it to an admin. Thanks, John FoulrobertsTalk 03:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Category Request }} Nevermind, Tama approved the category. Jack Pistol The weakness :P Ok so I've finally found Tama's Achilles heel. He acts immature when things get a little to crazy for him. And he has it out for me :P I made a list of people that edit here and there and asked why they aren't being shunned also and he just called me a walrus :P Also, can we PLEASE have this blog deleted? It's making me angry and sick to my stomach. : Jason do you even know what a walrus is? --'''Tama63 16:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yes and I did not appreciate being called one :P :: In case kat doesnt know, a walrus on Wikia is some one who collets "uzer rights" , which in my opinion jason is doing.Like with any wiki people just want to be admins for the sake of it .--'Tama63' 16:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Can you unprotect my userpage? Thanks. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 20:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) So.... So can i create the "Wiki Contest" category Request Do I have permission to keep the page "Give It a Chance"? It advertises another wiki a little bit. Here's the link: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Give_It_a_Chance Please reply on my talk page. Thanks. Madster. 02:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Madster Category request Since tama made the mac user category can i make the window users category? Thanks Thanks, just checking. Can you remoove the deletion tag and unblock the comments for me, please? I'm not sure how. Madster. 02:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Madster Um I don't know if something happened on the page last night that I wasn't on to see or what.. It says the "Give It a Chance" page was deleted? If you know why, please tell me because I'm not sure why it's deleted when the deletion tag was removed. Madster. 11:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Madster A few requests... #Could you please block User talk:Paradox Overlord so Pears and William will stop threatning each other here? #Could you please ban User:Willy Yellow for ban dodging (he's William Yellowbones)? re I wont belive him till I get solid proof --'Tama63 19:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) did it ever occur to you that,they could have planned that chat --'''Tama63 19:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) help what happen to my unban blog for william? why was it deleted -_- Ban dodging hes BAN DODGING! Reviews? Hey me and law have been talking about that can we have a chat mod review? to see where me, benjy, jackie, law stand? Oh can i also create a category named "Coding Issues" Ok... I know Hobo is Hobo in game but I don't trust him :P Hobo sent a threat to Pears the EXACT same day before someone named IWanna started vadnalizing Comments Hey, can you enable commenting for my blog post! Thank you so much! :) ' '- stormwalker ''' Don Image here you go, best I could do :P Jack Pistol this is causing fights and its rude! November Newsletter The Ban Dear Kat, Ive Been Trying To Explain This To An Administrator & Now I Finely Can, The Reason Why I Was Supposedly "Cussing On An Administrator's Page" Was Because I Was Trying To Report Some EITC Member's For Cussing & Vandalizing My Old Wiki, I Was Showing My Evidence That They Had Cussed At Me. So Please Take The Ban's Off My User: " Lord Lawrence Dagger ". Sincerely, 02:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Lord Lawrence Dagger Deleted scenes hey Kat didnt know if u saw these but here r deleted scenes from dead mans chest and worlds end (its a playlist all u do is let them play enjoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4-dRgNHLcI&feature=player_embedded#! Bad user This bad user has cursed multipe times on the Ocean gods page please review it Roleplay Page Request Hey Kat was wondering if I could make a page called the Royal British Privateers. Btw do I have to make it Roleplay:Royal British Privateers beucase the Royal British Navy Does not have it. Thanks, 01:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks 01:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Um, Sven should be banned shouldnt he? he made rude comments... and lied about it... Lord Maxamillion Can you unblock Drags its been three days the deadline has passed andthe support won. Category Request Since La Mafia has a Don and Godfathers category, I was wandering if we could get a Goons category and a Caporegime category as we have those as well. Thanks Jack Pistol Oh so that's what i forgot... Thanks Don Bluedog :P Jack Pistol Blocking Hey, this is Jacky. Today is the first practice for the Blood of the Phoenix. Its Today, 5:00, Abassa, Port royal main docks. If you cant come, than plz contact me. Thx JackyWolf 13:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Kat last time I checked Tama Unbanned Chris the Cat Lover so why is there someone named User:Lord Law? Ok. Btw have you seen Breasly or Tama? 19:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Kat for reference is Lord Lawrence Dagger allowed to remake a page for his Guild Law's Brigade? It was deleted twice for arguing and I think you are not allowed to remake pages that were deleted for good reason? Can he or can't he? Picture I would like deleted as it was an accidental upload and it shows personal info. Thanks, JarodTalk 23:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Much appreciated, as that image had some account info in it. JarodTalk 00:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Problem Sam has been saying "meth" and other rude language on this page please review it ''@Rollbacks'' Guides Idea Since Tama doesnt seem to be replying maybe you could look over the suggestion I made for guides on User_blog:Tama63/Now_Supporting_Guides. Basically I thought we could have "fictional/fan creation" guides like Jack Pistol's Guide to Survival on Tortuga or Katbluedog's Guide to Fragilles ( random examples ) they would be nothing to over the top but not lean more towards the fictitious side :P Let me know what ye think Jack Pistol Ban Request Walker is abusing accounts AGAIN, please ban User:PartnerINcrime00. He admitted to me on chat that he was walker and said pears banned him ( ???? ) I don't think he understand that he cannot have more than 1 account and I think he is in trouble at community as well. Jack Pistol Yes jack he is in trouble with the community hes a 4th grader which is also breaking a US law that you have to be 13 to go on wikia ''@Rollbacks'' coppa.org i saw that blog he made on community. 4th grader? wow explains alot! he doesnt seem to understand that he may not have so many accounts, can we IP block him kat? Jack Pistol Hello. Could you restore the last picture in The Nose Collection ? An admin deleted the picture and I don't see why they did it. ''Edgar'' Ooh Okay. Thanks ''Edgar'' Vandal User:Firerangers hes removed all content to this page ''@Rollbacks'' Music Hi Kat, I've noticed some pages have music on them and I've tried to put songs on my user page but it never works. I was wondering if you could help? Edgar Wildrat Sockpuppet Hey Kat, Found a Sockpuppet User:TheNewLord and User:Lord Alcides. I know because TheNewLord made a Page named Who Be TheNewLord? which states he has a Pirate named Lord Alcides. 02:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Josh Hey Kat, 1) Congrats on 6000 Edtis and 2) I have been on Chat and Josh came on and Well. This: 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) no, because 1. im to stressted right now, i feel like my ehad and heart are just gonna explode any second, 2. im not going on game for awhile, 3. i know what happened very clear, and im sorry for what i did. '''Hello I'd like to thank you, for not deleting the blog, and allowing people to view our side of the story. It takes courage, boldness, AND integrity to do that. You have done the right thing, and I'll credit you for that. I understand your decision in disabling comments, and it probably saved me from getting banned again. Muchos Gracias. William sharkskull 02:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Comment deletion request Please delete all the comments on this page this is a fan group not the guild @Rollbacks More Spam Hey Kat, The English Empire wasnt really even the biggest source of spam, could you please look at and and The East India Trading Co. New Order Banquet. Sorry I know it is quite a lot to look through but most of those two editors contribs have been spam on other people's pages and was the main reason I made the blog. Thanks alot! The spam was driving me crazy xD Naughty User this user has cursed on the Mermaid Excuse me Would you mind telling me if I could use dodgeball in TOwE? Question Hey Kat my Page The European Confederations was Locked. I was wondering if you could Unblock it? I want to redo it to remove all War and Just make it a Peaceful organization. It also seems that the Main arguers are gone and the Arguing has died down. Can you please unblock it? 03:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 4,000th page I have counted backwards in the Speical:Newpages and this is the 4,000th page Requests Can you please delete the comment that says "The Brig is a mixture of speed (Sloop), cargo (Galleon), and power (Frigate). So I recommend you buy a War Brig as soon as you can. I'm happy with my Light Brig. :D" found on the Brig Event page? I accidently posted it without logging in, and I don't want my IP Address to be shown. Also delete the comment posted as a reply to Jim Logan's "Epic Fail" comment on the Royal Navy SvS Championship page. I accidently posted that one, as well. Is it also possible for an admin to delete an IP Address on a talk page's revision history? Thanks. :) DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 21:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare being rude. Kat a guy name Nightmare10 keeps on saying i got terrible grammer and i am really offended. Please give him a warning or a hold on him because he keeps saying that to me He said it on The Fire-Sail Navigator and POTCO economic issues I told him to shut it but I know hes going to say stuffs on my grammer even more. Please kat hes being a troll and being annoying right now.